1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed a floor latch secured to an underside of a pivoting seat bottom. More specifically, the present invention discloses a floor latch construction compensating for variations in a vehicle floor mounted striker for engaging the seat in a design position.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
The prior art includes floor release latches such as for use with a vehicle seat. An example of this is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,222,907, to Lutzka et al., in which a latch plate is rotatably secured to the seat and engages a floor mounted striker. A cam is rotatably secured to the seat and defines a shoulder biasingly seating against a support surface of the latch plate. A lever actuates the cam away from the support surface. A coil spring extends between the cam and a location of the latch plate offset from its pivot point. Forward pivoting of the seat occurs upon the shoulder separating from the from the support surface, the coil spring causing the latch plate to further rotate in a disengaging direction relative to the striker and upon the coil spring exceeding an over center position relative to the pivot point of rotation of the plate. Additional examples of floor latch assemblies include such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,959,205, to Paing et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 6,945,585, to Liu et al.